


Wonderfalls

by amathela



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helo and Sharon come across a waterfall on Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderfalls

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:1 - 33._

"How's your leg?" Sharon asked. Beside her, Helo grimaced, and she shook her head. "We should rest."

"I'm fine," he assured her, and she rolled her eyes.

"You're not fine," she told him, slowing her pace. It wasn't quite as good as stopping, but it might help. "You're limping. You caught a piece of shrapnel in your thigh."

"I'm fine," he said again, more emphatically. "It's better than it was. I promise."

Sharon wasn't quite sure she believed him, but they were moving faster than they had been a few days ago, and she conceded that he could be telling the truth. He definitely looked better than he had when she had found him over a week ago, at any rate.

As they kept walking, she cocked her head slightly, and then stopped. After a moment, Helo did the same.

"Can you hear that?" she asked.

He shrugged. "All I hear is water."

She smiled. "Exactly." Without waiting for him to notice it, too, she stepped forward again, her pace quickening as she looked around for the source of the sound. Eventually, she stopped again, and laughed in triumph.

"This way!" she called out, and she waited for Helo to catch up to her before she started moving again. This time, it didn't take her long to find what she was searching for, and she let out a breath as it loomed into view ahead of them.

"Waterfall," she breathed, and heard Helo laugh behind her as he saw it, too.

"I can't believe it," he said, and she turned to face him. "This is ..."

"Amazing," she finished, and met his eyes as they both smiled. A second later she was running forward, towards the water, and she heard Helo as he ran to catch up behind her.

She half-dove into the water when she reached the edge of the pool, feeling it wash over her. She was used to being wet, after their days in the forest, but this was entirely different, and she laughed again as she came up for air.

Helo was beside her, looking as happy as she felt, and she embraced him as he turned towards her.

"I'm taking a bath," she told him seriously, and as he ducked under the water she peeled off her tanks, laying them out on a rock by the edge of the water.

"Sharon," Helo said, not quite looking at her. She shook her head in response, already unzipping the rest of her flight suit before wriggling out of it, letting it join her tanks by the shore.

She took a step towards him, ignoring his discomfort. "You need some help?" she asked playfully, and he looked down at her.

"You're serious," he said, his words not quite a question. She answered him with a smile.

"Of course I'm serious," she said. "Come on. When was the last time you bathed?"

He raised an eyebrow, and a wry grin crept onto his lips. "I'm sorry," he said, clearly amused. "I wasn't aware it was bothering you."

She didn't turn away as he began to unzip his flight suit. "Are you kidding? I'm surprised the Cylons couldn't smell you ten klicks away."

Helo laughed as he shrugged out of his suit, tossing it away from the pool; his tanks followed it a moment later. "What, and you smell like a bed of roses?"

Sharon splashed him, feigning offence, and when he splashed her back she ducked under the water a second time, pulling off her bra and flinging it over her head. When she floated above the water again, Helo was holding it bemusedly, and she could feel herself blush.

"What is this, a present?" he asked, his expression fading to amusement, and she started forward underneath the water.

"Give that back," she said, and he shook his head.

"No," he said. "I think I'll keep it. Something to remember you by."

"Remember me by?" she asked, a challenge in her voice. "Like I'm not standing right here?"

"Actually, you're swimming," he said, and she moved closer.

"Helo."

"Sharon." He matched her tone.

"That's it." Standing, she lunged forward, grasping the material in her hands. He caught her arm, and she pulled him down with her as she lost her footing, ducking his head under the water.

She emerged triumphant, the bra held in her hands, but Helo didn't look as if he had lost.

Taking a breath, Sharon flung the bra aside, and moved forward again until their bodies were almost touching.

"Sharon."

She could easily read the hesitation in his voice, and she reached out to touch him, running her hand down his chest.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"The Chief ..."

Sharon bit her lip, and paused for a moment before she stood completely, pressing her chest against his.

"It's over between me and the Chief," she said, and it was the truth, for her at least. Before he could protest farther, she leaned into him, silencing his doubts with a kiss.

It took him a minute to respond, but when he did, he leaned forward to meet her urgently, raising his hands to encircle her waist. As she opened her mouth, sliding her tongue against his, she could feel his fingers digging into her flesh, and she let out a low moan in the back of her throat.

She closed her eyes as he dipped his head, dragging his lips across her throat. Her hands skimmed his sides, and she curled her fingers around the waistband of his shorts, tugging them down frantically as she heard him whisper her name against her skin.

He broke away long enough to step out of his shorts, tossing them aside, and she felt him hard against her as he moved to return the favour. She stepped out of her underwear eagerly, and met him in another kiss as he moved his hands back to her waist, lifting her as if she weighed next to nothing.

"Sharon," he said, his breath hitching in his throat, and she smiled against the faint stubble lining his chin.

"Yes," she whispered, and it was enough. With a slow, jerky movement he was inside her, and her breath hissed through her teeth as he began to move, gripping her hips tightly.

She raised her chin as his lips moved on her jaw, kissed down her throat. She cried out with every thrust, and his lips formed a litany on her skin as he murmured her name over and over.

They moved together for what felt like a lifetime, and Sharon could feel the heat beginning to sear her spine, almost familiar, as his thrusts grew harder, more urgent. She called his name as she came, the familiar sounds twisted into something unknown, and felt his jaw clench as he followed her, breathing her name so softly she barely heard.

Finally, they were silent, and all Sharon could hear was the roar of the waterfall behind them, rushing down the rocks in a harsh caress.

"Sharon," Helo said again, and he lifted her away from him with a sharp breath.

"Yeah," she said, and leaned into him again as she reached up to kiss him, her hands pressed against the back of his neck.

She closed her eyes, and let the sounds of the waterfall overwhelm her, shivering in the breeze as his fingers ghosted against her skin. "Yeah," she whispered again.


End file.
